Abducted
by AbbyMG
Summary: Ana's world is changed forever when her baby is taken.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

July 4th 2016

Ana's POV

It was a perfect day, until it wasn't.

Christian and I had invited the family and some friends over for independence day. everything was going smoothly; Mia Kate and I, sat on the edge of the pool while watching Sophie, Teddy, phoebe, Ava, and Rose and Gwen's newly adopted son James trying to dunk Rose, and Christian though they weren't being very successful at it. Emma, Christian and I third child, was sitting in my lap not feeling up to playing with the others due to the ear infection she currently had. Emma had started to fuss so I took her in the house to give her some medication and lay her down for a nap. that was the last time I would see her.

when I'd gone up later to wake her up for dinner she wasn't there. at first I thought that she had just managed to crawl out of her crib and was hiding somewhere(hid and seek was one of her favorite games) but as I started to look and couldn't find her I grew more and more frantic finally screaming for Christian. he had rushed to me wanting to know what was wrong and as I stammered out that I couldn't find Emma that she wasn't here he himself had torn apart first her nursery then Teddy and phoebe's rooms then our and with still no sigh of Emma security had started to comb the house from top to bottom. it was only when Taylor went to check the security cameras that we realized that Levi one our newest security was dead the security cameras disconnected and all the footage from them wiped clean. it was then that I knew my baby was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

July 17 2029

Ana's POV

My baby would be 14 today but I don't know if she's even still alive.

those first few days we kept waiting for a ransom call thinking whoever took her wanted money but the call never came. days turned into a week a week turned into two her first birthday past and still nothing. We called the police and they sent out an amber alert, We took to the media pleading for the return of our baby, but still nothing.

Christian had the whole team search the house and property multiple time and it wasn't until the third search that we found Gail bound gagged and bleeding from her own gunshot wound. we had hoped she might have seen who shot her but when she come round in the hospital we had no such luck.

Christian has a whole security team dedicated to finding our baby but so far, nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

April 5 2031

Ana's POV

We found her; after 14 years we found her. Christian's team has been running a facial recondition on a photo of what she could possibly look like today. Early this morning they got a hit.

 **Charlotte Madison Price**

 **DOB: July 17 2015**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Race: Caucasian**

 **Hair color: Copper**

 **Eye color: Brown**

 **Height: 5' 2"**

 **Address: Unknown**

 **SS#: 555-55-5555**

 **Mobile #: None listed**

 **Bank: unknown**

 **School: Lincoln Park High school, Chicago, IL**

 **GPA: 3.8**

 **Prior Education: Hope elementary school, Hope, ME Pre-K-2 grade**

 **Samuel Adams elementary school, East Boston, MA 3-4 grade**

 **Public School 201, Queen's, NY 5-6 grade**

 **Woodrow Wilson School, Philadelphia, PA 7 grade**

 **University public School, Detroit, MI 8 grade**

 **Lincoln Park High school, Chicago, IL 9- Present**

 **Employment: None listed  
Father: Gregory Price, DOB: September 5, 1987 DOD: November 17, 2021**

 **Mother: Bridget Stevens Price DOB: February 14, 1988 DOD: November 17, 2021**

 **Date of Adoption: July 4, 2016**

I herd Christian Gasp when he got towards the bottom.

"Christian what is it?"

"This has to be her. Everything fits"

"But why would these people take her? I never meet them. Have you Christian?"

"No their names don't sound familiar to me."

"We're working on that Mrs. Gray but I do believe we found her."


	4. Chapter 4

April 7 2031

Ana's POV

 **Bridget Stevens**

 **DOB: February 14, 1988**

 **DOD: February 20 1988**

 **Gregory Price**

 **DOB: September 5, 1988**

 **DOD: December 20, 1988**

It wasn't eve their real name that they used after they stole my baby.

"It is probably the easiest way to disappear; to assume the identity of someone who has died that shares your same birth day." Explained Welch. Her real name:

 **Linda Fredrickson Hue**

 **DOB: February 14, 1988**

 **DOD: November 17, 2021**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Race: Caucasian**

 **Hair color: Blonde**

 **Eye color: Blue**

 **Height: 5' 4"**

 **Address: N/A**

 **SS#: 555-55-5555**

 **Mobile #: N/A**

 **Bank: Wells Fargo**

 **Prior Education: Masters of technological engineering- MIT**

 **Employment: Secretary of technology management- Gray enterprise holdings inc. (Formally)**

 **Father: Brent Fredrickson DOB: March 6, 1962**

 **Mother: Susan Van Fredrickson DOB: April 18, 1963 DOD: August 8, 2013**

 **Spouse: Kevin Hue Aka. Gregory Price, DOB: September 5, 1987 DOD: November 17, 2021**

 **Children: Carlie M. Hue DOB: June 3 2013 DOD: June 3 2013**

His real Name:

 **Kevin Hue**

 **DOB: September 5, 1988**

 **DOD: November 17, 2021**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Race: Caucasian**

 **Hair color: Brown**

 **Eye color: Brown**

 **Height: 6' 2"**

 **Address: N/A**

 **SS#: 555-55-5555**

 **Mobile #: N/A**

 **Bank: Wells Fargo**

 **Prior Education: Electrician LC. Welder LC.**

 **Employment: Gray Shipyard(Formally)**

 **Father: Wade Hue DOB: December 14 1955 October 8, 2000**

 **Mother: Joyce Backer Hue DOB: September 15, 1958 DOD: June 12, 2010**

 **Spouse: Bridget Stevens Price Aka. Linda Fredrickson Hue, DOB: February 14, 1988 DOD: November 17, 2021**

 **Children: Carlie M. Hue DOB: June 3 2013 DOD: June 3 2013**

They had both worked for Christian and they had lost her baby.

"As you can see they both had worked for GEH. Mr. Hue was injured after an incedent at the ship yard back in 2012 and clamed disability afterwords. His supriviser said it was just a brocken arm and a few scrapes and when the forman went to check on him after three months and found him in good health fired him and gave him less than a favorable review when he asked for it several months latter.

"Mrs. Hue work in our IT department but was found to be hacking into GEH finances and siphoning money into her own account. When she was confronted about it she attacked her boss aperently sceaming that she needed the money because her husband had been fired and ruend by GEH. When she attacked her boss was forced to defend himself when sucurety interveiend she somehow feel to the ground. She was several months pregnant at the time and ended up loosing the baby the next day."

"I belive the reason that they took Emma was part greef part revenge"

I feel like I cant breath. Its just to much. On one hand im angry, angry because they took my daughter, angry that they couldn't just move on with their life, but sad to because part of this was born out of greef. They had lost a baby they knew how it felt to loose a child, so why then did they have to take mine away from me, anger.

" there's more Mr Gray, Mrs. Gray"

"More?" I chock out.

"Yes it appers that Emma is not the only Child they took."

"Who?" Christian whispers beside me.

" The supriveser from the docks got married in 2019 to a woman who was about 20 years his junior they had a son Petter Write in 2020 but were found murdered 2 weeks after he was born police could never find the baby. However in Ms. Prices fostercare file it is listed that she has a younger brother a Jamie price Born June 16 2020."

I sob it wasn't just us who they hurt it was two new parents, who would never get a chance to see their baby bay grew up because they where dead. I sat there sobbing while Christian held me processing all that we had heard.

"WAIT, did you say foster care?"


End file.
